


The Adventures of Derek and Malia Hale Part 1

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Detective Agency, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia annoys her mother and is rewarded in babysitting her siblings with her trusty cousin Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Derek and Malia Hale Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> After last night's episode I have come to believe that Derek and Malia's purpose in life is to open a detective agency, but also I just wanted what this ended up being. Derek and Malia are the bestest of cousin bff's.

The sign outside the office read Hale & Hale Detective Agency.

 

Inside Derek sat behind his desk reading a gadget magazine.

Malia was twirling around in her chair behind her desk.

It had been a slow day and there were still a few hours left of it.

Just then the door opened.

“MOM?!? We are working here. You can’t just barge in.”

“A. Your father pays part of the rent for this office. B. I’m your mother and I can do whatever I want. And C. I thought since I let my students out early I could drop by and bring you your favorite snack, but if you don’t want it I can just go home and throw it away.”

“Okay, okay I’m sorry. Thank you for the treats. By the way we found another runaway and sent them to the house.”

“Great just great and you didn’t think to call me so I could ask Cora to straighten the guest room?”

“Gee mom guess I forgot.”

“She didn’t Lydia I called Cora and asked her to do it. She said she would have it done, but that you would have to find someone else to babysit because she had a date.”

“Well guess what Malia you’re babysitting tonight. If you ask nicely I’m sure Derek will help you.”

With that Lydia left to pick up her other children.

 

“This is not how I saw my night going”

“You didn’t have to annoy her. She always makes you babysit when you do that.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well you wanna help?”

“Sure. I love watching your siblings frustrate you.”

 

Later that night Peter and Lydia left for the gala dinner at the university she taught at.

Cora went out on her date.

The runaways were all in their guest rooms in the guest house.

Malia’s siblings all sat on the floor in the family room.

Maddie was 8, Benjamin 7, the twins Talia and Thomas were 5, and Max was 3.

Malia sat in front of them.

They all just stared at her. What was she supposed to do?

Thomas started chanting shift, shift, shift. Soon the others were doing it too.

She hated when they did this. They only wanted her to do it.

She huffed and gave in. She shifted into coyote form.  The twins and Max climbed on first and she gave them a ride around the first floor. Maddie and Benjamin were next and she did the same. She gave Max one more ride and then went into the bathroom to change back.

Derek had snuck behind the kitchen island while this was all going on and had filmed the entire thing on his phone.

 

They watched the new Disney film and ate pizza in their pajamas in the pillow cave that Malia and Derek had made.

 

When Peter and Lydia came home they found them all asleep in a pile. They both turned the movie and lights off and then headed upstairs for some more alone time and to maybe start on kid number seven.


End file.
